Music on the Way
by hikaru
Summary: Obi-Wan's reflection(s) on Qui-Gon's demise.


Title: Music on the Way   
Author: Hikaru - SailorDot@aol.com   
Date: August 5th, 1999  
Archive: m_a, jedihunks, my homepage, and whoever else wants it!   
Category: POV, Angsty, Vignette.   
Rating: PG (language)   
Warnings: No sex or anything, just mentions of a relationship.   
Spoilers: Post TPM, but frankly, I think everyone here's seen the   
movie and knows what happened.   
Summary: Obi-Wan's reflection(s) on Qui-Gon's demise. With lyrics   
from Henry Mancini's "Music on the Way"   
Feedback: Sure, why not. I love it, as we all do. ^_^   
Disclaimer: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, etc., property George Lucas, ILM, et   
al. "Music on the Way" written by Henry Mancini & Will Jennings.   
Author's Note: I was listening to a CD by Monica Mancini (Henry   
Mancini's daughter) last night, and found this song at the very end.   
Thought it just screamed Q/O. I've only seen TPM once (sniff, what's   
wrong with me!) so the details are a little sketchy in my mind. This   
story's basically without my trademark humour, so....   
  
-------------------   
  
Obi-Wan stood solemnly at the funeral pyre where his Master's body was   
laid out. It was a customary Jedi procedure. Burn the body of the fallen   
Master. Release the spirit, and become one with the force. Death was  
merely a release the body was only a temporary home for one's soul.   
  
Obi-Wan thought it was all a load of crap.   
  
He missed his Master, his friend, and his lover. Cut down by that Sith   
Apprentice. Obi-Wan made the bastard pay, that was the only thing that   
he was sure of. He felt a bit of pride in severing the Sith in half and   
watching him plummet down that endless shaft.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes snapped back to the present. The pyre was alight in flames   
now. Obi-Wan fought to keep the tears back.   
  
Oh, my friend, we'll meet again someday.   
You made life worth the price we all pay.   
  
The flames slowly engulfed his Master's body. He blinked. Qui-Gon made all   
the trials and tribulations in life that the Jedi faced bearable. He eased   
the pain, he calmed Obi-Wan's raging spirit when it was at its worst. Now   
Obi-Wan was left with a large emptiness in his soul, a hole in his heart,   
a vacancy in his very being where the Master resided.   
  
When the whole world goes wrong   
The magic of your song creates a place   
Here in my soul   
Where hope can stay.   
  
Qui-Gon was often the only light in young Obi-Wan's life. He remembered   
failing at so many tests, trials, and such. Sobbing in Qui-Gon's arms.. but   
only when he was a child. Once the Padawan was old enough, he put on a brave   
face, never showing emotions to the rest. The only one he cared about could   
read him perfectly. Qui-Gon brought hope to Obi-Wan, and now, it had been   
torn from him.   
  
And I loved the music on the way.   
  
Ah, they did make beautiful music together. No one among the gathering crowd   
at the pyre could deny the relationship between the two, nor could they   
condemn it.   
  
Did you know that I've won, come what may?   
I am part   
Of your song   
And you knew it all along.   
You gave me music on the way.   
  
Maybe Obi-Wan had won. He'd defeated the Sith, he'd been proclaimed a Jedi   
Knight, he took Anakin as his Padawan, just as his Master had instructed   
with his dying breath. They would always be a part of each other, through   
the Force, through the mind, the memories, the body... His Master would   
always be with him yes, Obi-Wan was now sure of it.   
  
With your song in my heart   
I'll laugh about the stops and starts   
And all that I have lost   
Along the way.   
  
Obi-Wan looked away from the pyre and at those surrounding him. Amidala,   
Padme, Anakin, Master Yoda.... He let out a light chuckle, remembering some   
lighter moments in their lives. All the stories Qui-Gon told about his days   
at the Jedi Academy, Jedi legends and folklore.... Yet, they'd had their own   
share of hard times. Death, destruction, injuries, lies, deceit... And now,   
the biggest loss of all. His Master was gone.   
  
I am part   
Of your song   
But, you knew it all along.   
You gave me music on the way.   
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would forever be connected. And both knew it, even if   
neither let on. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fed off of each other. Age and wisdom,   
with youth and spirit. Patience and love with hotheadedness and passion. It   
was a beautiful symbiosis that the two had.   
  
Obi-Wan looked straight ahead, his eyes straining against the searing flame   
to see his Master's body. ::I am strong,:: he tried to tell himself, over   
and over. Suddenly, he felt the tears clouding his eyes.   
  
//Be not afraid.//   
  
::Master?::   
  
//Be not afraid.//   
  
The young Jedi Knight continued his watch of the fiery pyre. ::I'm not   
afraid.:: He ignored the warm tears rolling down his cheeks. ::I am   
strong.::   
  
You gave me music on the way.   
  
Obi-Wan hung his head. His Master was dead. Now he must carry on.   
  
----------------   
Owarimashita (Finished in Japanese.)   
Feedback goes to me, Hikaru (SailorDot@aol.com)   
More from me later.   



End file.
